Atração Tripla 2
by Willy Dan
Summary: Conclusão da história em que dois trios se apaixonam e... Vai acontecer algo mais que um encontro amoroso.


ATRAÇÃO TRIPLA 2

Após verem os filmes, os casais logo mais sairiam para um passeio no parque e tudo mais, porém Ikki e Shun sendo trocados por três garotas não estariam nada satisfeitos. Esmeralda e June bem que se envolveriam nisso, mas se recusam.

Ikki: Isso é uma grande injustiça para todos aqueles que estão apaixonados. Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga trocam nossa amizade por três colegiais de uniforme e olhos enormes. Além disso, pelo que eu lembre, já controlaram fogo, água e vento.

Shun: (olhando na janela) Olha só para eles, estão voltando. Mas se quer se entender com eles, nem eu saberia como você reagiria.

Esmeralda: Se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que não quero me envolver nessas coisas, portanto... Fui!

June: Levem a mal não, mas é melhor prevenir que remediar.

BLAM! (porta sendo batida)

Shun: Nada disso está justo Ikki, tudo bem que nossos amigos estão meio carentes mas acha que será certo estragar o encontro deles?

Ikki: Não diga uma só palavra às garotas, senão eu grampeio sua boca! (mostrando um grampeador)

Shun: É o seguinte: tem sorte de minhas correntes não estarem comigo, mas em todo caso sabe o que vai acontecer se eu te impedir!

Ikki: O que vai fazer? Correr daqui como uma garotinha assustada?

Shun: É ruim hein? Eu prefiro enfrentar você do que ser um medroso!

Após um encontro, os Cavaleiros levam as Guerreiras às suas casas, primeiramente o encontro romântico de Seiya e Lucy começaria ardentemente.

Lucy: Seiya... Queria que você fosse comigo pro chuveiro.

Seiya: Não sei se poderei, porque tenho a sensação de estar sendo observado! Não sei se... (Lucy pega a mão de Seiya e põe em seu ombro) Está quase que impossível recusar mas também em um encontro como esse.

Lucy: Tenho uns uniformes de reserva, mas se você quisesse... (pegando uma tesoura) Tiraria minha roupa como bem entende. Imagine que eu esteja sendo maltratada e tivesse em perigo e me levaria aonde falei.

Seiya: Lucy...

Shiryu se perde quase que facilmente na casa de Marine. Após entrar não encontraria mais a garota até que...

Shiryu: Não acredito que essa garota me deixou aqui, mas por quê? Porque é uma riquinha metida que não ligava para ninguém além de si mesma! (passando pelos corredores, subindo e descendo as escadas) A probabilidade de essa garota me deixar aqui é uma em um milhão para que eu me perca nesse labirinto.

Marine: Shiryu, você está aí?

Shiryu: Estou sim marine! Se acha que vou ficar aqui andando e falando sozinho, está muito enganada!

Marine: Para começo de conversa, vou fazer jogo rápido! Eu estava procurando um lugar para as compras que fizemos e você resmunga como se fosse um João Ninguém. E eu absolutamente jamais deixaria você sozinho, mas se acha que sou boba, pensou errado!

Shiryu: Por quê?

Marine: (jogando-se nos braços de Shiryu) Me sinto como se fosse solitária, sem ninguém para partilhar o que tenho a contar.

Shiryu: Você não está achando que...

Marine: Não fale nada que vamos nadar juntos aqui, espero que tenha trazido sua roupa de banho.

Hyoga estuda com Anne e definitivamente não aprovou a idéia até certo momento.

Anne: Já ouviu falar que os planetas do sistema solar têm os nomes de deuses gregos?

Hyoga: Me convença. Nunca cheguei a aprender esse negócio.

Anne: Na ordem: Hermes, Afrodite, Gea, Ares, Zeus, Cronos, Urano, Poseidon e Hades.

Hyoga: Meus amigos e eu já enfrentamos uns cavaleiros com três desses nomes. Mas você despertou a minha curiosidade.

Anne: O que mais você queria saber, aproveitando que estamos nos conhecendo melhor?

Hyoga: O que acontecia quando, você naquele outro mundo, portava outra espada?

Anne: Uma podia me queimar e a outra derretia em minhas mãos, mas quando alguém pegava a minha ela pesava como chumbo.

Hyoga: Entendo.

Enquanto isso, Esmeralda e June saem para uma caminhada no parque.

Esmeralda: Se o Ikki fazer alguma besteira com os três, eles vão acabar na pior e terminar como começaram!

June: Mas se o Shun for mais rápido...

Esmeralda: Não devemos nos meter nisso! Esqueceu que os três estão apaixonados!

June: Mas eu tive uma idéia, e quero que ouça com atenção: Nós vamos nos disfarçar e o Ikki vai acabar na pior, mas ele vai levar umas chicotadas. Só tenho que usar uma coisa para substituir meu chicote que está na minha armadura.

Esmeralda: Eu vi umas cordas à venda em uma loja em que passamos antes de descer do prédio. Podemos comprar lá e você pode usar... Talvez um chicote comum ou coisa do tipo!

Na Casa Dos Shidou...

Seiya: Lucy, até que você não é má pessoa, mas... (cortando a camisa de Lucy) Estaria sentindo o mesmo que eu?

Lucy: Você nem imagina. (desfazendo sua trança) Eu poderia morrer junto com você mesmo que estejamos juntos.

RACK! (Seiya rasga por completo a camisa de Lucy)

Seiya: Parece que temos algo em comum mesmo! Eu poderia, sei lá, conhecer sua família, falar sobre mim...

Lucy: Vou te contar uma coisa. Me sinto sozinha desde que estive em Zefir, até conhecer um rapaz chamado Lantis. Senti uma atração por ele, mas depois de lutar com Zagard, Nova e Devonera tive que deixar tudo o que conheci lá. Aí fiquei um pouco abatida.

Seiya: Senti o mesmo quando lutava pela Saori. Agora que ela está segura, sem mais lutas em que se sacrificaria por mim e meus amigos... Também fiquei com um vazio em mente. Não consegui deixar de lado a solidão, até encontrar alguém gentil como você.

Lucy: Depois de estar em meu quarto, te levo para a minha cama. (tirando os tênis de Seiya)

Mansão Ryuzaki...

Marine: Queria saber o que você gosta de fazer.

Shiryu: Além de treinar nos picos antigos de Rosan, muitas coisas, entre elas lutar. Mas isso não mudava em nada, além de salvar o mundo. Então a sou órfão e muito preparado para tentar entregar minha vida, mesmo que seja necessário.

Marine: Você me lembraria o Guru Cléf, ele previa algo para mim e minhas amigas que paramos em um outro mundo. Logo eu teria que deixar de lado a minha arrogância. E sobre o que gosto, prefiro treinar esgrima e assar bolos e biscoitos. Está com fome?

Shiryu: O que você quiser me servir, eu aceito na boa.

Marine: Gosto de fazer um pouco e quase tudo aqui em casa, menos a faxina. Se não estiver ocupado... (oferecendo um balde com esfregão, alvejante, rodo e flanela) Poderia fazer enquanto faço nosso banquete entre dragões.

Shiryu: Como assim? Ah! Entendi.

Residência dos Hououji...

Anne: Me diz? Você já se sentiu muito ausente de algo?

Hyoga: Além de ter minha mãe como felicidade, nada me abalaria. Uma vez um velho amigo meu me fez deixar meus sentimentos de lado durante uma luta. Uma coisa que um dos meus mestres tentava me fazer lembrar nas lutas. Esquecer tudo.

Anne: Já faz alguém perder uma luta na conversa, mostrando convencer que riquezas e tudo mais não traz felicidade. Foi o que eu disse a Caldina, uma velha adversária minha e atual aliada de mim e minhas amigas.

Hyoga: Está a fim de guardar esses livros? Deve estar cansada de ler tudo isso.

Anne: Se você me ajudar.

Duas horas depois...

Ikki: Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga apaixonados por Lucy, Marine e Anne. Pode um negócio desses? Sou o mais velho do grupo e não a babá deles!

Shun: Escuta Ikki, por que me puxou nisso?

Ikki: Shun, Shun, Shun! Se falar algo para nossos amigos ou para as garotas que estou tentando estragar um encontro... (pegando um grampeador) Eu vou te prender na cidade com a boca presa com isto!

Shun: É bom nem fazer. Nem que eu seja obrigado, obedeceria a uma ordem! Você não manda em mim!

Ikki: Eu mando sim porque sou mais velho! E não diga nenhuma palavra, nem fale com as garotas, nem recorra aos amigos!

Shun: Tudo bem, tudo bem! Olha só, eu não falo com a condição de que me deixe em paz!

Os três casais combinam um encontro romântico em uma praça que todos fiquem de acordo. Ikki está pronto para estragar o encontro e Shun de detê-lo. Até lá as garotas restantes, no caso June e Esmeralda, devem manter-se alertas. Adiantando logo para o encontro...

Lucy: Marine, Anne!

Seiya: Hyoga, Shiryu!

Shiryu: Como vão? A gente marcou este encontro novo e parece que vamos nos dar muito bem!

Hyoga: Nem fale, só quero é me empanturrar aqui e depois...

PLASH! (cai tinta em todos)

Marine: Pelo menos este vestid não é velho nem raro, eu ponho para lavar mais tarde!

Anne: Queria saber quem foi que nos mandou isso. Foram os garotos?

Ikki: Não! Fui eu, achei que roubaram nossos amigos!

Esmeralda: Mas a gente já sabe!

Shun: O Ikki promoveu isso e...

BLOSH! (Ikki dá uma tortada em June, por engano)

June: Ikki! Vai se entender comigo. Meu chicote está improvisado, mas tem uma coisa que você arranjou conosco. GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Os Cavaleiros, as garotas e as Guerreiras arranjaram uma grande briga, mas é claro todos nem queriam saber de pagar pelos prejuízos. Porém mais tarde, em uma fonte quente perto do hotel...

Seiya: Ikki, porque arranjou esse problema conosco?

Ikki: Achei que as garotas queriam vocês para outra coisa mas, por fim, até que me arrependo.

Shun: Nem fale! Suas namoradas, e as nossas, estão se dando muito bem. Esperamos um dia nos reencontrar.

Shiryu: O que mais importou, foi saber como as três são. Uma é rica, a outra é estudiosa e a terceira é brincalhona!

Hyoga: É. Isso é o que eu chamo de amor verdadeiro!

(no outro lado da fonte)

Esmeralda: Nunca pensei que fosse assim, que terminou. Mas com as pazes feitas...

June: É muito impossível odiar alguém.

Lucy: Olha só, quando se encontrarem com eles, digam que foi muito bom nos encontrarmos.

Marine: E que estamos nos sentindo bem melhor depois de um tempo de solidão!

Anne: Espero que façamos isso uma outra vez.

A viagem termina, com romance e diversão na lembrança de todos.

FIM


End file.
